


美少女希斯酱的实验室生活♡

by Thalidomide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Transsexual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalidomide/pseuds/Thalidomide
Summary: 晚上九点，女高中生希斯拉德还在实验室加班加点地测样。
Kudos: 1





	美少女希斯酱的实验室生活♡

**Author's Note:**

> 上了一天实验课的产物，结束得非常仓促因为下课了。实际上什么都没有发生。

晚上九点，女高中生希斯拉德还在实验室加班加点地测样。振荡、加热、离心，总是简单的重复劳动，让人昏昏欲睡；然后把液体投到PCR仪里，在等待的时间里继续下一轮振荡、加热、离心。总有测不完的样品。谁让亚马乌罗提有那么多市民呢？每年例行的健康检查是一项庞大的工作，更别提胀痛的乳房、时常肿起的乳头与不断分泌滑腻液体的下身——他的克慕期到了。很不幸地，这个月是女性。好在实验室里只有他一个未成年人，不必担心其他人会被释放出的激素影响到。

到了下班时间，大家都陆续离开了，只有他因为没有完成今天的任务而被留下来加班。当然，加班是违法的，但他好不容易才在拉哈布雷亚议长的实验室里争取到这份打下手的实习机会。今天是克慕期的第二天，从早上开始他身上就浸满了性液的气味，分化出的女性器官一直瑟缩着渴望被填满，这也让他更频繁地分心，在加热炉里拿试管的时候还被烫了几下，不得不在中午休息时间往身体里塞了个大口径的试管才能好好地工作。原来十四人委员会也压榨员工，他恶狠狠地想着，把今天的最后一组样品放进离心机里。

接下来等着就好了。整个楼层只有这一间屋子还亮着灯，守夜的人也不常到实验室这边来。就算做点什么也没有人会发现……

希斯拉德拉了个凳子坐下，手伸进衣服里在实验台下面按了几下勃起的阴蒂。贴身的内裤已经湿透了，从里往外散发着性液的味道。他回忆了一下以往的做法，隔着布料用指甲轻柔地搔刮阴唇，再用指腹快速地捻揉阴蒂顶端。这让他很快就高潮了。

还不够。克慕期和索慕期是为生殖而演化出的，彻底解决欲望的唯一方式就是性交…但是亚马乌罗提严格禁止婚前性行为，为了防止还不能承担责任的年轻人意外成为父亲或母亲。堕胎当然也是违法的。不过私下自慰并不禁止，任何经历过一轮克慕期和索慕期的市民都可以随意借用各种性玩具的概念。

最近好像很流行那个，吮吸器……下次一定试试。

希斯拉德一边想着，一边把目光移向了实验台上用于振荡的机器。涡旋仪，是叫那个吧？震动的频率和幅度都很高，台子上还有为固定杜氏管而设计的细小凸起。简直太诱人了。

他马上脱下了内裤，踮起脚爬到实验台上，挪动着身体摆出跪坐的姿势，让涡旋仪摆在两腿之间。之后他掀起长袍，将下摆卷起来咬在嘴里，试探着用手指拨开湿滑的肉缝，把甬道里的试管抽出一小段。玻璃制品圆润的底部刚好抵在涡旋仪中心，他慢慢地用自认为合适的力道坐了下去。

仪器立刻就开始震动了，无与伦比的快感令希斯拉德发出了一声短促的尖叫，而后马上咬住了手背。不能发出太大声音……谁知道拉哈布雷亚议长究竟有没有下班。试管随着仪器的震动咕叽咕叽地捣弄着肉穴，带出细小的白色泡沫，仪器上的凸点恰好摩擦着阴唇。涡旋仪每十五秒短暂地停顿一次，尽管光滑的管体很难照顾到内壁较敏感的地方，湿淋淋的甬道还是热情地绞扭着那根东西，偶尔伴着主人极力压抑在喉咙里的呻吟声。

拉哈布雷亚进来的时候，看到的就是这样一幅景象。他的得意学生跪在桌子上用实验仪器自慰，时不时泄出隐忍的呻吟声，内裤湿答答地挂在一边脚踝上。

星球意志在上，他真的只是想提醒那个孩子可以回去休息了。而希斯拉德因为玩得太投入，根本没有注意到他的存在。他立刻转身出去，但过了半个多小时，屋里的仪器还是没有停下。

“希斯拉德。”第三次进来的时候，拉哈布雷亚终于谨慎地开口，“涡旋仪不能那么用，液体进到仪器里会坏掉的。我给你带了一些克慕期用得上的概念……”

希斯拉德惊呼了一声。“拉哈布雷亚老师！为什么这时候！”

他张口结舌地说不出什么话，而仪器还在尽职尽责地工作。十几秒后他就又高潮了一次，这时他才发现性液已经顺着大腿淌下不少，滴在桌面上积了一小滩。

接下来的两天希斯拉德都没有来实验室。那天晚上之后又发生了什么…谁知道呢。


End file.
